


Illuminate

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--The vid disc clicked off on its own. Duo was staring at the now blank screen, his face flushed and his breathing ragged.". . . holy Jesus . . . ." Duo breathed. He glanced over at Heero and saw that the other man was in a state very similar to his own.





	Illuminate

**Author's Note:**

> note from Dacia: this was a Sabintha story, which will mean nothing to you and hardly means anything to me, anymore. so part of this won't make sense, since Sabintha was an OC (a made up sister of Quatre). but a lemon, is a lemon, so -- enjoy!!!
> 
> another note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Damn it, I'm COMING already!" Duo shouted as he stormed down the stairs. "Ya don't have to knock the door down," he mumbled irritably to himself.  
  
The person at the door knocked again, louder this time. Duo wrenched the door open with a snarl, then stopped short.  
  
"Hello, Duo," said the woman who was currently occupying his front porch. Her eyes were light green, sparkling with what he tidily labeled mischief. Vibrant brown shoulder length hair framed her face. Lighter chunks were spread throughout the mass of curls. She was tall and slender, and her lips were curved up in a smile at the muddled expression on Duo's face. He had no idea who the hell she was.  
  
"Close your mouth, Duo, you look ridiculous gaping like that." Her voice was a rich contralto, one that captured your attention immediately.  
  
Duo bristled. "You're . . . ?"  
  
"Visiting," she said, her smile never wavering. "And I have to say, as pleasant as your front step is, I'd much prefer to visit with you inside your home, as opposed to the doorway."  
  
Duo took a step back, gesturing for the woman to enter. She stepped inside smoothly, her heels making a sharp clicking sound on the hardwood. He took a quick, appraising look at her as she walked ahead of him. Dressed in a wine colored skirt that hit mid-thigh, a white blouse and a jacket that matched the skirt, she appeared to have come straight from an elite office. Duo inwardly groaned. Executives grated on his nerves.  
  
"Very nice. You managed to convince Heero to let you decorate?" she was saying.  
  
"Naturally," he replied, gathering together his thoughts. "No offense, but I don't have a clue who you are."  
  
The woman laughed. The sound had a decidedly evil tinge to it. "Oh, but I am offended, Duo. Then again, given your attention span, perhaps not." One elegantly curved brow winged up.  
  
Well. Always nice when unknown women show up on your doorstep and insult you.  
  
She glanced around, sighting the living room. Then, turning back to Duo, she said, "I'm Isabelle Winner, and we have met before." She held out her hand. "Though you may have been slightly . . . distracted at the time."  
  
Duo took the offered hand. "One of Quatre's endless sisters, huh? It's impossible to remember all of you."  
  
"Ahh, but you remember Sabintha, don't you?" Isabelle said, the gleam in her eyes turning decadent. She raised her other hand, showing Duo the disc she held in it. "I'm playing delivery girl today, Duo," she added, walking into the living room and settling comfortably in a chair. "And you have a parcel."  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heero leveled a dark glare at the woman seated across from him. A smile on her face, Isabelle wiggled her fingers at him in a mocking little wave. He snorted and glanced back at Duo.  
  
"Alright," Duo said, sitting on the arm of the chair Heero occupied. "Risking great bodily harm, I've dragged Heero away from his laptop, JUST so you could deliver your little parcel. Happy?"  
  
"Delighted," Isabelle replied, not missing a beat, "simply delighted."  
  
"Get on with it," Heero almost growled, increasing the intensity of his glare.  
  
Isabelle was unaffected by Heero's attempts to stare a hole through her forehead. "As I said, I'm sure you remember Sabintha and her particular . . . hobby."  
  
"Yeah," Duo said cautiously, not sure he was completely happy with where this was going. Heero managed to look mildly interested even while he was busy glaring.  
  
"This," Isabelle tapped the vid disc with a finger, "happens to be one of the newest additions to her collection. Quatre may even have his copy by now."  
  
"Get to the point," Heero said shortly.  
  
Isabelle made an indelicate little snort. "And you complain about Duo's attention span."  
  
A muscle in Heero's cheek twitched.  
  
"Oh, alright," Isabelle said, chuckling to herself. "You are aware, I believe, that," she paused, searching for the right word, "Captures featuring the two of you together are in rather high demand, primarily because there were none known to exist."  
  
"You're using the past tense," Duo pointed out.  
  
Isabelle flicked the disc casually over to Heero, who deftly plucked it out of the air. "I used the past tense because, Duo, Heero is presently holding the very first submitted Capture featuring the two of you." She crossed her legs, folding her hands over her knees. "And what a Capture it is."  
  
Duo gaped at the disc. "How? Where the hell did you get this? Who made it?"  
  
Isabelle rose gracefully, walking over to look out the window behind Heero's chair. "Why, Duo, I'm surprised at you. Why do you think I would be delivering this personally?"  
  
Heero's head snapped up. "You!?" he asked, clearly incredulous.  
  
"Of course," she answered, smiling. "And since this little vid guaranteed my admittance to the society, it's only fitting that I thank you, don't you think?"  
  
"You're twisted," Duo said, eyeing the disc and wondering exactly when she had managed to record them.  
  
"Thank you," Isabelle murmured. "I do try."  
  
"When and how did you make this?" Heero demanded.  
  
Isabelle laughed. "Now, if I told you that, then it would make it that much harder for me to Capture you again. Not that I wouldn't enjoy the challenge . . . ." She reached down and patted Heero on the cheek. "You're quite talented with technology."  
  
Heero made a strangled sound deep in his throat.  
  
"If you're that curious," Isabelle continued, letting herself out, "watch it. I know you will eventually." With that, she winked once, then closed the door behind her.  
  
Heero looked up at Duo blankly, the vid disc clutched in his hand. As soon as they heard a car start, they bolted out of the living room simultaneously, heading straight for the bedroom.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hurry it up, would ya?" Duo said, fluffing up the pillow he was leaning on.  
  
"You have no patience whatsoever," Heero said from his position in front of the vid screen. He slid the disc into the slot, then joined Duo on the bed. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Duo replied, leaning comfortably against Heero and hitting the play button on the remote.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The image of Isabelle swam onscreen. This time she was clad in a sleeveless red tee and an ankle length black skirt. "Hello again, Duo, Heero. My guess would be that I've just left your residence, so I highly doubt I need explain again exactly what it is on this disc. A copy has been sent to the Membership Committee, and my acceptance has been confirmed. You realize I'm really very fond of both of you now," she said with a slight chuckle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yeah, I just bet she's fond of us," Duo grumbled.  
  
"Shush," Heero admonished him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This copy, however," her image continued, "is edited slightly differently from the one I sent to the others. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." She flicked a stray curl away from her face. "Now, given Duo's notorious impatience, I think that's quite enough talking on my part. Oh, and one last thing, Heero." Isabelle held up a finger. "Don't be too hard on yourself for being Caught. Duo has a distinct knack for distracting people."  
  
Isabelle's picture faded, replaced by the image of Duo and Heero walking down what they recognized to be a hallway in one of the many Winner estates. Both were dressed in semi-formal wear, Duo in black slacks and a rich blue shirt with the sleeves rolled three-quarters of the way up his arms and Heero in a perfectly fitted three piece suit of dark gray with a white shirt and a matching tie.  
  
"I can't believe you got us LOST," the onscreen Duo said to his companion.  
  
"I am not lost," Heero snapped.  
  
"Oh no? Then what are you? Taking the scenic route?"  
  
Heero shot the braided man a withering look. "Shut up."  
  
"Oooh, testy."  
  
Heero grunted.  
  
"Look, I know we're lost, even if you won't admit it."  
  
"We are NOT lost," Heero insisted.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"We're not."  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"At Quatre's," Heero answered absently.  
  
"Brilliant, that's just brilliant." Duo stopped walking and leaned his back against a wall. "Don't places like these have house intercoms or something? We could ring up a servant."  
  
Heero halted when he realized Duo was no longer following him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you to come to your senses."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know, I'll be waiting forever." Duo looked around, realizing for the first time that the hallway was lined with doors. "Hey, wanna play a game?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A game," Duo said, rolling his eyes. "Guess what's behind door number one!" He pushed himself off the wall, strolling over to the first of many doors.  
  
"A room," Heero said shortly.  
  
"That's not how you play. I say there's a . . . a lounge behind this door!" Duo pushed open the door, poking his head in. "Wow . . . ." he breathed. "Look at this."  
  
Curiosity overcame Heero then, and he wandered over to peer inside the doorway.  
  
The camera changed, showing the inside of the room. A large pool dominated the center area, the edge winding haphazardly around the room, creating tiny alcoves and niches. Stone statues depicting bat winged demons and graceful angels were placed in seemingly random patterns both in and out of the water. Plants of varying hues of green circled the room, climbing up the walls and spreading across the floor.  
  
Duo walked further inside, Heero close on his heels. The water sparkled in the dim light, and Duo craned his neck up to gaze at the ceiling. The view shifted again, panning upwards to show a simulated night sky, complete with stars, moon and a peppering of clouds. The pool itself was lit by underwater lights. A carved railing ran alongside the broad steps leading down into the water.  
  
The screen centered on Duo again. "This is fucking amazing," he said as Heero closed the door. "Would you just LOOK at this?"  
  
Heero walked up behind Duo, slipping his arms around his waist. A soft sigh escaped Duo and he leaned back into the embrace. Nuzzling his neck, Heero said, "I told you we weren't lost."  
  
Duo raised his arm, burying a hand in Heero's soft hair. "We are so lost. And suddenly, it's not such a bad thing."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Turning in his arms, the braided man ran his fingers lightly over Heero's lips. "Yeah. This place gives me ideas." Duo stepped away from him, trailing his hands down Heero's arms. He reached up again and grasped the tie, giving it a little tug.  
  
Heero smirked and obediently followed him. "What kinds of ideas?"  
  
"Oh, the usual," Duo said archly. "Like ripping these annoying clothes off of you . . . maybe seeing how far I can push you before you snap."  
  
Heero reached out to touch Duo, who promptly slapped his hands away. "I don't remember saying anything about letting you touch me. Yet."  
  
Heero slid his hands into his pockets, the smirk on his face turning roguish.  
  
"That's better," Duo said. He slid his hands down Heero's tie suggestively, nibbling his lip in feigned indecision. "But what should I let you do? I just don't know . . . ." he ran the tip of the tie over his lips, murmuring to himself.  
  
"I could offer a few suggestions," Heero ventured.  
  
"Shush," Duo bopped the tip of Heero's nose with the tie. "Oooh, I have an idea," he said mischievously, slitting his eyes. "Don't. Move." Dropping the tie, he tapped a finger on Heero's lips with each word. On the last, Heero's tongue darted out quickly to swipe at the tip. Duo withdrew his hand, sliding the finger into his mouth with an appreciative, "Mmmmm."  
  
"Now . . . ." Duo continued, trailing his fingers over Heero's mouth. "Where was I?" He let his hands drop down to the knot in the tie. Duo's lips twisted into a sexy little smile as he slowly loosened it, then slipped it off Heero's neck. It slithered to the floor with a sigh.  
  
Stepping closer, Duo started unbuttoning Heero's shirt. He looked up into Heero's face, eyes focused on the other man's lips. He closed the distance between them, brushing his lips over Heero's each time another button came undone. Reaching inside the shirt, Duo ran his fingers over the soft skin. He traced the lines of Heero's well defined chest, down his stomach and drew small circles around his navel. Sliding his hands back up, Duo pushed the shirt and coat over Heero's shoulders and off his arms. Heero dutifully slipped his hands back into his pockets when the clothing fell to the floor.  
  
The simulated moonlight created shadows that played over the sleek muscles in Heero's arms and back. His eyes narrowed to little slits when Duo's tongue skimmed over his lips, making them glisten. Then Duo's mouth was covering his, forcing his lips to part and let his tongue plunge inside. A low groan sounded deep in Heero's throat and his hands came out of his pockets in an attempt to grasp Duo's waist.  
  
Duo pulled away and laughed maliciously. "I said no touching. You'll get what I give."  
  
A flicker of indecision showed on Heero's face, then he let his hands drop to his sides. His was breathing heavily as he said, "You're evil."  
  
"I know," Duo whispered, pressing himself against Heero and feeling the heat of his erection through their clothes. Duo rocked his hips gently, eliciting a shallow moan from the other man.  
  
Heero's arms twitched involuntarily, stilling when Duo made a warning noise. Satisfied, Duo took a half step back, running his hand lightly over Heero's collarbone as he stalked around him. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, dipping his head down to nip at the juncture of Heero's neck and shoulder.  
  
Heero tipped his head to the side, allowing Duo better access. Duo raked his teeth down Heero's neck, rewarded with the sharp intake of his breath. A belt clattered to the tiles, followed swiftly by the sound of cotton slipping over bare skin and pooling on the floor. Looking over Heero's shoulder, he paused, gazing down.  
  
"Oh, yes," Duo said, trailing off into a hiss. He wrapped eager hands around Heero's erection, pumping slowly a few times before stroking the head with teasingly light touches. A hiss escaped Heero, and he twisted his upper body, turning towards Duo with parted lips. The braided man obligingly took the offered kiss, one arm drifting up to wrap across Heero's chest. He thrust his tongue deep inside, drawing guttural moans from the other man.  
  
Heero's eyes were lazy when Duo finally pulled away. "Now?" he asked, his voice rough.  
  
"Not yet," Duo replied. He continued circling Heero, taking small steps backwards towards the pool when he was once again standing in front of him. He toed off his shoes and socks, then undid the buttons on his own shirt, letting it flutter to the floor. He toyed with the zipper on his pants, watching with amusement when Heero quickly stepped out of his own shoes and socks and took a step towards him.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Heero," Duo murmured, stopping until Heero got himself back under control. When he did, Duo slipped his hands into the waistband of his pants, pulling both them and his boxers down carefully over his straining erection. Fully naked now, he stood at the edge of the steps leading down into the pool, bathed in the otherworldly light of holographic stars.  
  
He took another step back, down into the water. When it reached the middle of his thighs, he raised his hand and crooked a finger at Heero, motioning him forward. The dark haired man moved quickly to join him, but was stopped short when Duo's hand pressed into his chest.  
  
"Duo," he growled softly.  
  
"Yes, Heero?" Duo said, cupping his hands and dipping them into the water. He lifted them again, water running in little rivulets down his arms, and let it drip over Heero's chest. He leaned forward, following the wet trails with his tongue.  
  
Heero only moaned in response.  
  
Duo wrapped a wet hand around Heero's arousal, pumping quickly from base to tip. Heero tossed his head back with a surprised cry and his entire body quivered from the intense stimulation. Duo abruptly halted, making Heero groan loudly in disappointment.  
  
"So close," Heero said in a choked voice.  
  
"I know," Duo said again, a hint of evilness in his tone. He pushed against Heero again, making him step back up onto the wide stairs. Wrapping his arms around him and pressing one leg between Heero's, Duo rocked his hips against the other man's thigh, whispering, "Touch me."  
  
Instantly, Heero's hands were roaming over him, down his back and then lower to cup his buttocks. Duo continued to rock against him as he parted the cheeks, brushing his fingers over the braided man's entrance. He rubbed his finger in little circles around it, pushing just the tip inside. Heero caught Duo's lips again in a frenzied, open-mouthed kiss, swallowing his whimpers. The quiet lapping of the water around their legs produced a measured counterpoint to their harsh breathing.  
  
"Down," Heero said, his voice just above a whisper. He turned both of them around and urged Duo down on his hands and knees.  
  
The longhaired man complied, kneeling on one of the higher steps where the water only reached halfway up his arms. His braid made a small splash when it fell into the water. Heero got to his knees behind him, dipping his hands in the water and pouring it over Duo. He let it run in tiny streams over Duo's ass, separating the cheeks again to let it flow over his opening.  
  
Heero teased the sensitive skin, then dropped his hand down lower, cupping Duo's balls and rolling them gently in his palm. Duo moaned loudly, tossing his head back. Then he sucked in a deep breath when Heero's tongue started circling his entrance, dipping inside every few times. Curving his back, Duo looked over his shoulder, watching Heero with heavy eyes.  
  
Heero brought both hands back up and spread Duo open. He slowly pushed a finger in, laving the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Pressing inside deeply, he bent his finger and struck Duo's prostate, causing the braided man's body to jerk with pleasure. He ruthlessly pushed against it and Duo began panting loudly, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up.  
  
Lifting his head, Heero let his gaze linger on Duo's lust-clouded face. He smiled slightly, a sultry curling of his lips. He nudged Duo towards the stone railing and the longhaired man reached up, gripping it with both hands. Heero ran his hands down Duo's thighs, spreading them further apart. Wetting his throbbing cock, he grasped Duo around the waist and leisurely pushed past the tight opening.  
  
"Oooh, Christ, Heero," Duo moaned when the other man paused, withdrawing a little before pushing back in only a fraction more than he had before. "You're killing me here," he ground out.  
  
"I know," Heero said, mimicking Duo's earlier tone of voice.  
  
Duo thrust back in an attempt to have Heero fully seated inside him. Heero grunted, his grip on Duo's waist slipping for a moment. The chestnut haired man pushed again, shouting hoarsely as the entire length of Heero's erection disappeared into him. He didn't wait, but instead began thrusting back with his hips immediately, alternately filling and emptying himself.  
  
Heero leaned over Duo, using one hand on the railing to brace himself. "Damn it, Duo . . . slow . . . ."  
  
Duo tossed his dripping braid over his shoulder. "I love . . . the way you feel," he panted, "so hot . . . heavy . . . inside me." He slowed his pace, letting Heero grasp at his lost control. Before the cobalt-eyed man regained even a shred, Duo sped back up, stealing it away again. Heero's eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open in a choked gasp.  
  
Heero fought to open his eyes. Duo's face was twisted in pleasure, his teeth starkly white against reddened lips. With a snarl, Heero gripped Duo's hips, pulling him away from the railing and plunging deep within him. Duo arched his back, screamed wordlessly and then fell back into the water, his ass raised high into the air. His hands scrambled for purchase, finally finding the edge of a step and using that to brace himself.  
  
Duo pushed back, meeting each of Heero's savage thrusts. Water dripped from his body, mixing with the fine sweat that covered his skin. The muscles in Heero's back rippled as he tensed, then he threw his head back with a throaty shout. He pumped his hips, pushing himself into Duo even as he came. Small trails of come slid down Duo's thighs, forced out by Heero's thrusts.  
  
Heero withdrew slowly, earning a low moan from Duo. Then, still gripping Duo's side with one hand, he used the other to scoop up some of the dripping come. He rubbed it over Duo's stretched entrance, then lower, spreading it over his balls and straining erection. He wrapped his hand around Duo, pumping slowly. His other hand drifted down, brushing over the slightly twitching opening before he plunged three fingers in to the knuckle. He moved them in and out slowly, sometimes withdrawing them completely to rub over the sensitive patch of skin just behind Duo's balls.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Heero asked, his voice still clouded with lust. He pushed his fingers back inside Duo, teasingly slow.  
  
"More, first . . . ." Duo choked out, rocking his hips.  
  
Heero curved his fingers, slamming them against Duo's prostate, making him scream again. "Fuck my fingers, Duo . . ." Heero grated out, tightening his grip on Duo's erection. "Like you fuck me."  
  
Duo shuddered, thrusting back onto Heero's hand. He arced his back, forcing his ass to take Heero's fingers deeper. His legs trembled, and he gasped, "Again . . . again, Heero, again," before words failed and he was reduced to a low, keening wail.  
  
Heero's softening member swelled back to fullness. He withdrew his fingers, pulled Duo up and plunged deep inside in one swift movement, their twin shouts of pleasure melding into one. Duo raised his arms above his head, clawing at the air and then scratching his own skin with short nails. Heero grasped Duo's arousal in his hand as Duo came hard, milking every drop from him. Heero's hand faltered when he came for a second time, spilling his seed into Duo. He drew in a shuddering breath, then buried his head in Duo's shoulder.  
  
Still joined, they collapsed back against the stairs, sloshing the water around them. The screen faded to black as Heero raised a trembling hand to brush a lock of hair away from Duo's lips seconds before he pressed his own against them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The vid disc clicked off on its own. Duo was staring at the now blank screen, his face flushed and his breathing ragged.  
  
". . . holy Jesus . . . ." Duo breathed. He glanced over at Heero and saw that the other man was in a state very similar to his own.  
  
Heero slowly turned his head, letting his eyes linger on Duo's face. His blue-violet eyes were dark and clouded with desire, half concealed by chestnut strands. Duo's lips were parted slightly; his tongue darted out to wet them in anticipation. Heero's gaze dropped lower, skimming over the soft skin of Duo's neck, over his rapidly rising and falling chest and finally down to where his erection strained against the confines of his jeans.  
  
Duo moaned, feeling his skin flush even more under the intensity of Heero's eyes. His hand stole into his lap, rubbing over the hardness there.  
  
Heero sucked in a sharp breath, tearing his eyes away to look back at Duo's face. The longhaired man gave him a sultry, slit-eyed look and crooked a finger at Heero. With a feral growl, Heero grabbed both of Duo's wrists, pinning them to the bed beside his head. He straddled him, pressing the heat of his arousal against Duo's.  
  
Bending low over Duo, he brought his mouth close enough to Duo's ear so that his lips brushed it when he spoke. "We should invest in a pool room."  
  
"I'm sending Isabelle a gift," Duo laughed, then he trailed off into a groan as Heero's lips closed over the pulse in his neck, teasing it with teeth and tongue.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Quatre eyed the package suspiciously. It was wrapped in plain postage paper and bore Sabintha's trademark signature.  
  
Trowa wandered into the kitchen. "Another one? Those women are busy, aren't they?"  
  
"You have no idea," Quatre grumbled into his tea, staring hard enough at the innocent parcel to burn a hole through it. He couldn't for the life of him think of when or where Sabintha had Caught them this time.  
  
Trowa seated himself at the table, nibbling on a cookie. "Open it."  
  
Sighing, Quatre picked up the package and tore the wrapping off. He picked up the letter that fluttered to the table and began to read.  


> _~Dear little brother,_
> 
> _This is the latest addition to our collection. Do you remember that little problem of not having any footage of two particular people? Isabelle - Allah, I love that woman - has solved it for us._  
>    
>  _And I was right again. It always IS the quiet ones._  
>    
>  _Greatest love,_  
>    
>  _Sabintha~  
>    
>  _

Quatre quirked an eyebrow, picking up the disc. Along the side it simply read, 'HY/DM #1: Illuminate.'  
  
"Oh . . . dear," Quatre said finally.  
  
Trowa looked at him questioningly, then reached over and plucked both the letter and the disc out of Quatre's hands. He scanned both quickly, then looked back up at the blonde. Quatre's face was lightly flushed.  
  
"Interesting." Trowa pushed back his chair and stood. He tugged Quatre up out of his chair and into the living room.  
  
The letter fell back to the table, landing next to Quatre's half full cup of tea, both long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: Ta-daa! How was that?  
> Wufei: Sick, sick females . . . sick and twisted . . . .  
> Duo: Awww, poor Wuffie not getting any?  
> Wufei: *gape* Maxwell!!  
> Quatre: Oh, pipe down.  
> Wufei: *shocked*  
> Blue: Wow . . . what happened to him?  
> Heero: *points to stack of vid-discs*  
> Trowa: *smirks*


End file.
